mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Giygas
Giygas is the main antagonist of Mother 2/Earthbound. He is an extraterrestrial being who intends to sentence all of reality to the horror of infinite darkness. In M.U.G.E.N he serves as a boss character to fight against and uses very unique styled attacks based of the Earthbound games. There are various versions of Giygas available for M.U.G.E.N. Most of them are edits of The_None's Giygas, but versions like those made by Commander Random and fhqwhgads7 are unrelated. Commander Random's Giygas Before the other two versions, Commander Random's version was the only Giygas available. It was basically an image of Giygas who attacks with MS-Paint drawn effects, generally without transparencies. Commander Random's version is often considered one of the worst M.U.G.E.N characters ever made. fhqwhgads7 Giygas (Important Notice: This character's move "PK Rocking Gamma" can cause seizures, fight at your own risk) fhqwhgads7 Giygas was the first version available to MUGEN. He is a challenging boss character to most opponents and can easily defeat some of the strongest opponents if they do not get the technique right. There are two battle styles for this Giygas, one only available for Arcade mode and the other for the rest. Arcade Mode When in Arcade mode and you come against this Giygas, you come to a boss story-like battle which includes battling though three different stages. First Stage After your character intro finished, Porky (a character from Earthbound) will appear and talk to the player; he will mention about Giygas being unable to think rationally anymore due to his mind being destroyed by his own power. He also mentions that you are another meal to Giygas and leaves you to battle him. When fighting Giygas the entire stage represents him, in order to defeat him you have to enough damage to K.O. him, this can be hard due to him having a high health and that you can't see both the power and health bar to see how far you have to go. Second Stage When you defeat the first stage of the battle, Porky will re-appear but this time will start to mock you, he will try to make you scared about the events that are about to happen during the remaining stages and then afterwards the next round will start with Giygas in his second form. This time however, you must not attack Giygas, instead you have to defend his attacks and remained crouched so that the screen fades out for a short period of time, eventually you will change into the final stage... Third Stage When the screen fades away and the background changes, you will be in the third and final stage. In this stage you will still have to use the technique from the last stage. When you crouch long enough and the screen fades away a certain number of times you will get a message, this indicates that you have nearly defeated Giygas. Keep crouching for and defending until the second message appears which indicates when Giygas can become F1 killed. The player must press this button in order to win the match or else you will be in and endless game until you lose all your health. Other Modes When you play or battle against Giygas is in any other mode (eg, vs mode, training, etc...) you will be restricted to battle as Giygas first form. Also comparing to Arcade mode battle is that you can see his health bar. From what we see he can automatically charge his power bar and health bar over time. Also all his attacks cost power however the charge rate should be enough to overpower this. Playing as Giygas When this Giygas is downloaded, he will already be set for story mode making him uncontrollable by the player, in order for him to become controllable you will have to turn this mode off via Giygas configure settings. When off, you will now be able to use all of his moves. The list below shows all the possible moves available. PK Fire Beta '- ''Quarter circle forward, C (requires 100 power) 'PK Fire Gamma '- Quarter circle back, A+B (requires 1000 power) '''PK Freeze - Forward, Down, Down-forward, C (requires 1000 power) PK Thunder '- (Quarter circle forward)*2, X+Y ''(requires 1000 power) 'PK Flash '- (Quarter circle back)*2, X''+Y (requires 1000 power)'' 'PK Starstorm '- Half circle forward, Back (requires 3000 power) 'PK Rockin Gamma '- Half circle back, Forward (requires 3000 power) The_None's Giygas The_None's version of Giygas was the second version of Giygas available for M.U.G.E.N. Compared to fhqwhgads7 Giygas, they are two completely different characters. For starters the fighting style is completely different and has a more straight forward battle than the story mode Giygas fhqwhgads7 made. This version of Giygas has many moves intended to be purposefully disturbing and/or scary. Most of his win/lose animations on the second round either show one of the fake characters (Maherl, Sanzou, T.J. Combo, Daigo, Moses (a fighter from the Adult Swim game Bible Fight), Rody, Youmu Konpaku and Alessi) standing in his place before being replaced by an odd pale face and an extremely loud static noise. Other win/loses include weird phrases, and his win animations are a series of bizarre images including a static television with a barely visible figure jerking about on a television while gagging, a blank screen on which a face appears momentarily, an open parking from either Half-Life or Portal lot for a brief moment when a large being vaults over the trees and runs at the camera, a figure sitting in a hallway barely visible, one where The_None himself appears wearing a fake Jeff the Killer mask, admitting it's not scary, before opening a book showing a disfigured woman and a loud scream, and a hallway with a rare chance of having Smile.jpg, a creepypasta coming from the black at the camera, and one with a picture of Michael Jackson for a brief moment then with a screamer where Michael's face becomes a face that resembles Robin Williams while playing ''Rock with You ''by Michael Jackson himself, one win/lose animation is a creepy looking face zooming in and out from the screen while a groaning sound is heard, Possessed Heita, one of The_None's creations, thumbs up the loser and cause a fake lag, the Adult Swim bumper "The Dawn is your Enemy", three gory scenes from Waxworks, an empty bedroom that the screamer appears momentarily, a fake shutdown advisory, random messages with the unknown code and finaly one win/lose animations is very little fotage from the creepypasta Suicide Mouse. Giygas has code to show the win/lose Smile.Dog animation more often when put against The_None's newer characters after 2013. A Double K.O. animation was featured a big-lipped aligator. When you pause during a Double K.O. Animation, you can hear the "Big-Lipped Aligator Moment" sound. During the battle, Giygas will often be moaning and crying loudly, howling in pain, and yelling incomprehensibly with lower pitch and slowed down Zombie sounds from the ''Half-Life ''series. Getting hit by the Encroaching Darkness attack results in your character temporarily vanishing and hearing a man yell in fear however 8-Bit by Geshtro has coding to rarely activate where he will get out of this attack untouched. If killed by Encroaching Darkness, the player characters defeat sprite will be replaced by a skinned corpse with open intestines. Additionally, if PK Mindfuck is used, often random and temporarily startling images will appear on screen to distract the player, or the image on screen will show the player character instantly dying only for it to revert back to normal moments later. A fake K.O. animation has a rare chance. Gameplay When you enter the stage of your choice, the first thing you will notice is that on the left hand corner of the screen is a custom lifebar representing the players health and power bar, however Giygas bar isn't shown meaning it is unknown to see your progress until a K.O. is achieved. When battling The_None's Giygas, there are two stages when against him. Giygas is actually a barely visible ball outlined with faint white lines. This is what must be struck to be damaged. This character can be player controlled, however the AI for the character is very brutal and well programmed. Due to the various images flashing on the screen, and the second round static, it can make discerning and locating this ball nearly impossible, save for the fact the camera follows it like any character on the field, and the player character faces in Giygas direction. Giygas is a six button character with 1 attack for each button, sometimes used in conjunction with a direction. '''First Stage The match begins with Giygas being released from the devils' machine. Giygas has many attacks that can deal a heavy amount of damage, such as a curtain of darkness that enters from a random direction and damages the player if they touch it, effectively blocking off parts of the screen. Other attacks include a headcrab from the Half-Life series that lunges at the player and won't leave until it is killed, and an attack that has a random PK effect when it hits (fire, freeze, rockin', starstorm, etc). One other feature that the player must avoid when fighting The_None Giygas is his death traps. These mini-games place the player in life threatening scenarios requiring them to press button combinations before they die in a gory fashion. Two mini-games come from the Belgrave Square Labs stage on Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side; other death mini-games comes from the Doom series where the players must shoot all the monsters including Hol Horse (except Slender Man) before the player's killed. The volleyball challenge is internally used by the Giygas; The higher the spot is kicked, the more likely players will be able to escape. Players on the other trap must find the real Hisui (the real has a face), otherwise a skeleton's face appears on the fake Hisui hit and kill the player or if he is too slow, he will be run over by John Mccain with Ao Oni's body. Last but not least, the inevitable death trap is the Ao Oni from the Ao Oni ''series. Once players are caught in the trap and the dark door opens, the player will be defeated quickly by the Ao Oni. Giygas also has the ability to spawn Head Crabs fro mthe ''Half-Life series. Second Stage The second stage of the battle is very similar to the first stage, the main difference however is that the background of the stage will start to change similar to the third stage of fhqwhgads7 Giygas. As well as this, his attack rate increases and occasionally the screen will start to fuzz similar to TV static making it harder to see the stage and Giygas's attacks. The minigame traps are getting harder. When its health is low enough Giygas will use PK attacks without warning, making it specially though to manage alongside the rest of it's attacks. When Giygas is finally defeated the screen will completely fuzz out until the screen shuts off similar to turning off a CRT TV screen. Attacks Encroaching Darkness Pressing a direction and the Encroaching Darkness button will cause a large wall of darkness to be created that will advance halway across the screen from the intended direction. Pressing the button and no direction will result in two walls from the left and the right both advancing 1/4 of the way across the screen. The attack ends after the player either gets hit by the attack, or when it fades away. PK A small white orb will appear on screen. If the player is hit by the orb, then it will begin flashing a series of words across it including Rockin, Fire, Freeze, and Mindfuck. The box is a roulette, and the end result is based on what is selected. Fire creates a small fireball that hits the opponent. Freeze causes the opponents character to freeze in place momentarily. Mindfuck will assault the screen with various distracting images. Rockin will hit the field with a blockable multi-hit attack that does quite a lot of damage. Darkness Hand A large black hand appears on the screen and attacks the opponent. It has one of three possible attacks. The first attack is where it appears from below the player and grabs them. If successful, the player will be harmed similar to the encroaching darkness attack. Another is where the fist appears to one side of the player. If so, it will suddenly throw a fast punch that will send the player character flying across the field from the impact. Headcrabs Giygas can summon Headcrabs from the Half-Life game series. They jump and hit the player repeatedly until struck once. During round 1, only 1 can be onscreen, while during round 2, 2 can be onscreen. These guys can be hard to deal with, as the player character will focus on Giygas, sometimes making hitting the headcrab extremely difficult. Traps TN_Giygas BSL Fryer.png|Belgrave Square Labs Fryer (Press or in the right time) TN_Giygas BSL Long Fall blades.png|Belgrave Square Labs Long Fall tunnel (Quickly press on the indicated button) TN_Giygas Doom Shooting game.png|The shooting course trap from Doom. (Shoot the monsters and Hol Horse, but not Slender Man) TN_Giygas Bogus person trap.png|The find the real person game. (Hit Hisui with her face, don't hit the faceless one. If too slow, John McCain will get you.) TN Giygas Volleyball Trap.png|The Giygas Volleyball trap (Hit the ball following without letting it touch the ground) TN Giygas Ao Oni.png|The Ao Oni trap. (Tapping to prevent him from opening the door. This is the hardest trap.) Notes *AI characters caught in The_None Giygas death traps will not be able to escape easily. The Lab Fryer is the only attack the AI seems to be able to handle escaping. Other than that, the AI will often mess up everything else. During the Shooting game, the AI will often repeatedly punch and never hit anything, the AI will often fail the button sequences during the pit, the AI will usually fail the volleyball minigame is alone, although teams have a possibility of clearing it, and the Hisui minigame is completely random and based on luck, if the AI character just so happens to strike the right Hisui by total accident. *fhqwhgads7's Giygas Starstorm attack is unblockable. *When choosing a stage to battle against The_None Giygas, it is advised that you avoid picking a stage with a black background as you may find it more difficult to see where his darkness attacks are, and also avoid picking particularly tall stages as it will make hitting him more difficult. *On the second stage of The_None Giygas, when his health is low enough, you'll hear the sound of a horde of zombies with The_None Giygas unleashing one of 3 rage attacks: all PSI attacks at once + Mind Fuck, multiple hands of darkness, and multiple uses of "some attack", be aware that while he is unleashing one of those 3 rage attacks, his health will start to regenerate very slowly making it take longer to KO him. *The_None's Giygas contains jump scares, like Smile.jpg when he wins a round, or when another character appears for three seconds before a round starts, and then it would cut to a hand-drawn image of a disturbing face, similar to Dark Donald or Excellent Donald. *Giygas appears if Stickman14's Luigi successfully KOs the opponent with his SGS. LuketheeMewtwo's Giygas There also exists a not-so-scary edit of The_None's Giygas made by luketheemewtwo. It features references from other creepypastas, some sound edits and now features Giygas's original form within the Devil Machine. Otherwise it's still the same. Geshtro's Giygas Edit Geshtro also made an edit of The_None's Giygas to make him pretty much a comedy freak changing most of his sounds and sprites with random images from his computer and sounds from other sources including other M.U.G.E.N characters. Video MUGEN - The_None's Giygas )4 E?CM?P?CPe?dkd?CPCP?fRMG84, Category:CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Earthbound CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:BossesCategory:BossfightsCategory:Ghosts, Phantoms and PoltergeistsCategory:Fire Element Users Category:Ice Element UsersCategory:Electricity UsersCategory:80's CharactersCategory:Creepypasta Characters